hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Autumn's Herald
Autumn is coming to the City of Shadows, but this year it's behaving strangely. Some trees have turned only half yellow, the rain is only falling on the City Hall, and there's no harvest to be seen.... What's with these autumn anomalies that have taken over the City? And are they somehow related to the unusual wagon that has appeared in the Valley next to the City? Pre-Case Signs of Autumn Goal: Unlock the Autumn Valley Rewards: Autumn Anomalies Goal: Explore the Autumn Valley Rewards: Signs of Autumn Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction Every year, autumn comes to the City of Shadows on Thanksgiving Day. But this year brought only strange weather anomalies instead of a generous harvest season. What stood in autumn's way, and is it somehow connected to the mysterious Wagon that seems to exude autumn magic? Stage 1 The clearing around the mysterious Wagon is brimming with ripe fruits and autumn gold - unlike the City itself. could the Wagon's owner have stolen the autumn from the townspeople somehow? We should identify them before we start throwing accusations. Goal: Identify the Wagon's owner. The Cornerstone Goal: Find the Shoe Charm Rewards: Wanderlust Goal: Find the Wagon Charm Rewards: A Household Pet Goal: Find the Paw Charm Rewards: You Are What You Eat Goal: Find the Cupcake Charm Rewards: An Enthusiastic Spirit Goal: Find the Pumpkin Charm Rewards: Identification Goal: Identify the wagon's owner. Assemble the "Uninvited Guest" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Autumn's Herald arrived in the City in this Wagon. She's responsible for holding the Harvest Ceremony and giving the City a real autumn. Let's help the Herald collect all the necessary items of her paraphernalia. Goal: Collect the paraphernalia for the Harvest Ceremony. Master's Apron Goal: Find the Autumn Apron. Rewards: Harvest Decoration Goal: Find the Harvest Mittens. Rewards: Rain's Freshness Goal: Find the Rain Sprinkler Rewards: Golden Leaves Goal: Find the Autumn Palette Rewards: Bird Routes Goal: Find the Wind Catcher Rewards: The Main Item Goal: Find the Autumn Chest. Assemble the "Autumn Mastery" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 3 It turns out that the Autumn Mirror, a crucial artifact for the Harvest Ceremony, was lost while the Wagon was traveling through worlds. We need to retrace the Herald's route to find out in which of the worlds she lost the Mirror. Goal: Find out where the Autumn Mirror was lost. Corn Maiden Goal: Find the Corn Spirit Magnet. Rewards: Druid Practices Goal: Find the Druid Wheel Magnet (Illusions anomaly active) Rewards: The Door to Winter Goal: Find the Winter Gate Magnet. Rewards: Seasonal Joys Goal: Find the Autumn Carousel Magnet Rewards: Greetings from New York Goal: Find the Turkey Magnet. Rewards: Interlude Destination Point Goal: Get the City of Shadows Souvenir. Assemble the "World Tour" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 4 The Autumn Mirror fell from the Wagon when the Herald was flying over the city's fog. the Professor suggested charging a search machine with the energy of the harvest, so that it could find the mirror in the misty streets. Goal: Find the Autumn Mirror. Guarantee of Success Goal: Find the Pumpkin of Luck. Rewards: Discipline and Gardening Goal: Find the Rooster Sprinkler Rewards: A Dangerous Aroma Goal: Find the Sunflower Cultivator Rewards: Interlude Quantity and Quality Goal: Find the Turkey Rake (Illusions anomaly active). Rewards: Sharp-Eyed Shovel Goal: Find the Owl Shovel. Rewards: Energy for the Search Goal: Charge the Search Machine. Assemble the "Harvest Energy" collection Rewards: Interlude Stage 5 Alas, the Autumn Mirror shattered when it fell. to restore it, we need to summon the magic of family ties by holding a traditional Thanksgiving dinner. Goal: Summon the magic of family ties. The Basis of the Holiday Goal: Find the Festive Turkey. Rewards: Sweet and Red Goal: Find the Berry Sauce (Illusions anomaly active). Rewards: Sweet and Spicy Goal: Find the Fruit Cider Rewards: A Taste of Childhood Goal: Find the Baked Sweet Potatoes. Rewards: Festive Pie Goal: Find the Pumpkin Pie Rewards: Interlude Surrounded by Family Goal: Restore the Autumn Mirror. Assemble the "Strongest Bonds" collection. Rewards: Interlude Conclusion We restored the Autumn Mirror, and the Herald held the Harvest Ceremony, giving the City a beautiful and generous autumn. It turned out that all the troubles with the Autumn Mirror were a test for the townspeople, and the herald was Lady Autumn herself. the City of Shadows has successfully passed the test, but what would have happened otherwise? Why is the kinship between the townspeople so important? And who took the last fragment of the Autumn Mirror? We will soon find out. Reward: Autumn Gate Talisman Post-Case An Autumn Message Goal: Assemble the Autumn Wreath. Assemble the "Tricks of Autumn Spirits" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases